A video or other image communication system typically includes at least one monitor station and at least one camera that is located remotely from the monitor station. A communication link, such as a coaxial cable, may be used to couple the monitor station to the camera.
It can be difficult to effectively and efficiently provide power to the camera in such image communication systems.